


Explorations

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, M/M, Magic Revealed, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> A little image I had that I had to share. Definitely PWP. For K. :D And a thank-you to Kit for looking it over for me as well.

"Hold still, Merlin!" Arthur set his hand in the small of his back, then slapped his arse once, hard.

"Ow! You prat. Stop that. That hurt." Merlin tried to turn to glower at him, but the hold Arthur had on him was too firm to allow it.

"Well, if you wouldn't wiggle, I could see what I was doing." He squeezed Merlin's arse, pulling a moan from him, and he stilled again, wondering what Arthur would do now, and when he would just get on with it. “Better.” Arthur stroked over the round of flesh, then dragged his fingers between the two cheeks and over the ring of muscle there.

The feeling made Merlin shudder. “Oh! God! What…”

“Shh… And stop wiggling.”

“But…” Arthur pushed his finger against the hole, drawing a groan from Merlin, who pressed back unthinkingly. “Ohgod…Arthur…”

“Yes?” Arthur asked with a smirk.

“Don’t stop.”

“Now why would I do that?” He pressed the finger in, just the tip, wiggling it around just inside for a moment before pushing it all the way in. Merlin wanted to wail at the feeling, but instead, he clenched hard around it and pushed back for more.

“Ah…don’t know. Just…please…don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Merlin could hear the smirk in his voice, but for once he couldn’t bring himself to care. Especially when Arthur’s finger was stroking over that spot.

The world flared around him. “Ah!”

“Shhh. You’ll wake the whole castle, Merlin.”

This time Merlin did scowl. But before he could say anything, Arthur had stroked over that spot again. It was like lightning running through his body—or using his magic. The finger pulled back, stroking around the ring of muscle. Merlin had never realized how sensitive that spot was. It felt like anything Arthur touched there was directly connected to his cock. Every touch made it jump. “Fuck…Arthur!”

Arthur smacked his arse again. “God, you just can’t shut up, can you?”

“Never felt like that when you…you know…” Merlin felt his ears burn.

“Yes, well…that’s why I wanted to try this. We’re always in such a rush. But now we’ve got the time…I wanted to see…what works best.”

Merlin groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. “You’re going to kill me…”

Really, Merlin could grow to positively hate that laugh of Arthur’s… “Oh, I promise I won’t kill you. We’ll get to the rest soon enough. But first, more of this.”

Merlin jumped as he felt Arthur’s breath over his arse. Granted, they’d given each other blowjobs—though Merlin had given more than he’d gotten by his count. But…this seemed a bit extreme. “Arthur…what.”

Arthur smacked him again. “Shh. Just let me experiment a little.” Before Merlin could ask what the hell he thought he was doing, he felt fingers pulling him apart, and then something wet, right where Arthur had been stroking before.

“Ohgod…” He buried his face in the pillow again, but it felt too good not to push back, just a little. He heard Arthur chuckle again, and the wet thing that he assumed was Arthur’s tongue pressed into him. “Fuuuuck…”

Arthur licked into him a few times, then pushed his finger in again, licking around it as he moved it inside Merlin, who was no longer able to keep himself from making rather embarrassing mewling noises while he did. Which was why it took some time before he realized Arthur was saying something between licks. “…So hot. I’ll have to do this to you more. All the time. Just incredible hearing you…”

Merlin whimpered as a second finger entered him, and he felt Arthur nipping at his arse now as he moved his fingers inside him.

“Ohgod…Arthur…I can’t.”

“You can. Your arse is practically swallowing my fingers every time I move them. It’s incredible.”

“Please…”

“Want me to fuck you?” Arthur’s voice was breathless now.

“Ohgodyes, please!” Merlin pushed back to encourage that idea.

“All right. Just hand me the oil?”

Looking up, Merlin whimpered—the oil was about two feet away on the table next to Arthur’s bed. He could barely move, and Arthur wanted him to get the fucking oil? “Can’t you just…”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But I’m all slick…”

“Not enough. Get it!” Arthur smacked him again, then followed that with a bite.

Merlin huffed, and before he thought about what he was doing, he’d levitated the oil off the table and close enough to grab from the air. It was only when he tried to hand it back to Arthur with absolutely no response that he realized what he’d done. He was scared to look back. “…Arthur?”

He found himself flipped on his back, Arthur’s face looming over him. He didn’t look angry. “About bloody time, too,” Arthur whispered, then kissed him before he could protest about where that mouth had been.

It was only a moment of preparation before Arthur was fucking him, and the question of how long Arthur had known faded under the sensations Arthur was causing in him, his legs wound around Arthur’s hips as they traded kisses and moved together.

After only a few minutes, Merlin came with a groan only because his mouth was covered by Arthur’s at the time. He swallowed the sound down and continued to fuck Merlin hard, but he’d been just as turned on by what he’d been doing to Merlin, and soon he, too, came, kissing Merlin even harder before collapsing against his chest, then laying there panting as he tried to regain his breath. “Fuck.”

When Merlin managed to recover enough for the memory to resurface, he couldn’t stop himself from asking. “How long have you known?”

Arthur opened one eye to glower at him. “You’re really not as clever as you think, you know. Just…promise me you won’t ‘accidentally’ use it around my father?”

Merlin huffed. “I’m not that stupid, Arthur. I was just…distracted.”

“I guess I’ll have to make sure you don’t get that distracted again, then, hm?” Arthur kissed him. “Now sleep. I’m exhausted. We can talk about this soon.”

“But…” Arthur kissed him before he could continue.

“Ssshhh… Sleep now, discussion later.” And then Arthur rolled onto his side, pulling Merlin onto his side as well and spooning up behind him.

Merlin gave up at that, then pressed back against Arthur and closed his eyes. He supposed Arthur was right. It could wait. The door was bolted, they had a whole evening still to come. There would be plenty of time. When they woke up.  



End file.
